Saying Goodbye
by rsman26
Summary: Its Harry's last day at Hogwarts and he faces some tough choices ahead of him, he finds a distraction in the arms of a certain red headed hellcat. Oneshot. Lemon Smut.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or any of its characters._

_A/N: Hello all, this is my first one shot, just a small attempt at a fluff and lemon piece, prequel to Captured Innocence. So please let me know what you think._

Saying Goodbye

Harry took in a long drawn out breath, releasing it in a slow sigh. He was gazing out across the surface of the great lake. He had been standing here just looking over the horizon, what lies out there, he wondered. What's left undiscovered, what's left undone. He knew there must be something; his life had not peaked at 18 he hoped. He so longed to feel better days were out there, just pleading to be seized. He had been thinking a lot about these issues leading up to his last week here at Hogwarts. It had been nearly a year since Voldemort had been defeated, more by fate than his hand he thought. But that didn't stop the wizarding world from creating this mythos around him. Heralding him as the greatest hero of his age. That's a tall order to live up to he thought, he only hoped he could measure up.

He had already been accepted to the Auror training academy. He felt it was truly his only calling, to face the ever rising tide of malicious evil that saturated the world in a never ending pursuit to plunge it into darkness.

He pondered these and other such matters he would have to deal with now. This was it, his last day of school, his NEWTs were over and done with and now all he had to do was to decide which path was best. Would it be prudent to be a down to earth family man, even though all he had ever wanted was a family he didn't know if it was wise, given his dangerous choice of profession? Not to mention the fact that his life seemed to be always followed by a black cloud looming constantly just around the bend. Threatening to break open and pour a deluge of misery on him and all those around him. Did he really want to subject a wife and children to such a dire threat? He didn't have an answer. He didn't like the idea of constantly being alone either. He felt a deep burning in his soul for a connection, a real connection that transcended this life and went to a higher state on being. An eternal bond, one he felt could survive even the fires of hell. Was that his fate, to find a bond this strong? He didn't know.

He had been dating Ginny since the start of term, and he was happy with her, for the most part. She was wonderful, sweet, caring and very beautiful, not to mention mind blowingly sexy but for some reason he couldn't fully give his heart to her. He held the deepest piece of it in reserve, and though he played it off well he knew she picked up on it. His heart belonged to another, and he couldn't do anything about that, we can't control who we fall in love with.

She seemed out of his reach though. So many barriers prevented that union from happening. Not the least of which was the fact she was his best friend, and happened to be currently dating his other best friend. He couldn't help that, and the last thing he wanted to do was to stand in the way of their happiness. He gave another long sigh as he threw a stone he had been holding across the surface of the water, watching it skip lightly across, causing ripples to form where the stone had kissed the water.

He stuck his hands in his jeans and turned to walk back to the ancient structure, his first true home, for the last time in which he could think of it as such. After today he would be gone from this place, and nothing would be the same. He was a child no more, he had to be a man. He had a long road ahead of him. From everything he'd been told Auror training was extremely difficult and he would need to be at his best to persevere. He was pleased when he found out that Ron had also been accepted, it would help having a friend to lean on.

He entered the castle and it so happened that Ron was the first person he ran across. Harry noticed he looked to be somewhat down spirited.

"Alright there mate, you look like someone's slipped a spider down your shirt," Harry asked, attempting feebly to use a piece of humor to get his friend to smile. It worked, but ever just so.

"Hermione and me just called it quits," Ron said, looking down at his feet.

Harry's heart froze, why, he wondered. "What happened, I thought you two were happy, that things were going well?"

"They were for a while, but here lately, I don't know, she's just seemed distant, and we just started going apart. I don't know, I know everybody thinks I don't have very much depth, emotionally, but I feel like she's holding herself back, waiting for something or someone else. I've had to admit though that our chemistry wasn't what we thought it would be. We're just not right for each other, I think deep down I always knew that. Besides she has her training for magical law to get on with, and we have our training, so none of us are going to have much time to work on relationships." Ron said through a deep breath, sounding down hearted but not so much so. He was defiantly sad about this turn of events, but not altogether surprised.

"Well I am sorry mate, truly I am, and don't worry, I know the right witch is out there just waiting for a sorry git like you," Harry said smiling as he took his friends shoulder.

"Like your one to talk Potter, but thanks, maybe one day, but for now I'm happy just being single, and believe me I intend on doing a lot of shagging before I again try to settle down," Ron said with a devilish grin.

Harry just smiled in return, knowing Ron really meant it. He walked back to the Gryffindor common room, laughing and joking now with Ron about the prospects of his future conquests. Harry ribbing him severally about the need to make use of the Auror training concerning changing ones appearance in order to achieve this. Once inside the room Harry noticed Ginny sitting alone by the fireplace, seeming to be waiting for their arrival. He smiled and waved, she returned it somewhat half heartedly.

"Hey Gin, something wrong," Harry said softly while sitting down next to her.

She looked him in the eyes, not sure how to answer, "I was just thinking, about us, and our future. What's going to happen, now that you're heading to the academy and I'm off to begin training with the Harpies. Our schedule will have me running all over the world for quite some time. I'm just wondering what we should do," she asked looking away, not wanting him to see the fear she felt at his response.

"What do you think we should do," Harry asked, genuinely not knowing the answer himself. He liked being with Ginny, he really wouldn't mind continuing it, but there was no denying that a long distance relationship would be difficult given their respective career paths. Both having such to make a deep and intense commitment to succeed. There was something else also, something that stuck in the back of Harry's mind, Ron's revelation. Ron and Hermione had split, but he wouldn't let that drive his choice.

Ginny looked back and pondered the question, "I don't know Harry, I really need to think about my career right now, so do you, it will be hard with us being so far from each other for so long, maybe we should just let things happen, if its meant to be we'll find each other again," she said taking his hand, looking at him with a tender and loving demeanor.

"So that's it then," Harry asked in a low tone.

"Well not quite," she said suddenly with a wicked smile, "Our lives may be taking us in different directions but tonight your still mine Potter, and I intend to get all the use out of you I possibly can," she said in a wildly seductive tone.

Harry's spirits shot up in more ways than one. "Oh really" Harry answered with a raised eyebrow, "And what might that be?"

"Just meet me at our spot in fifteen minutes" she answered with a wicked smile, Standing up immediately and rushing to her dorm.

Harry didn't need to be told twice, he stood and walked quickly out of the common room, making his way hastily to the third floor corridor where the room of requirement stood. This being the scene of many of Harry and Ginny's encounters in the past year. He walked past the stone wall three times, giving it his usual command. On the third pass a door materlized and Harry opened it, entering to take in the scene. A large canopied bed stood in the center of the room, it had white satin sheets littered with rose pedals. A slowly roaring fire was seen in the background as a soft and enticing melody filled the room. Harry made his way over to the bed, staying fully dressed just in case he had misread the situation. He didn't have to wait long for his answer as Ginny walked sharply in the room, wearing a long trench coat and giving him a very sexy smile.

He returned it as she said, "Well what do you think Mr. Potter, are you ready for me," she asked as she lightly pulled the coasts belt, letting it open now, revealing a matching set of lacy black panties and bra.

Harry gave his answer immediately as he made his way over to where she stood and pulled her into a fiercely passionate kiss, letting his lips trail firmly over hers. His tongue begging them to part, which they finally did. Their tongues meet now and enveloped the other, fighting for dominance and space. The passion of the kissing intensified as Ginny let the coat drop. Harry began tracing her softly smooth back with his fingers, sending shivers to ripple in her spine. He reached down and cupped her perfectly rounded arse his hand, pulling her closer to him. She let a small moan escape inside his mouth. He broke off and began working her neck and ear with his skillful mouth. She shuttered at the feeling of his mouth on her bare skin. She reached under his shirt and began running her fingers across his perfectly toned abs. She loved the feeling of them and was now becoming very moist for having felt them.

Harry helped her remove his sweater, leaving his torso full exposed. Ginny just stared at it for a moment before she let her lips find their way down his neck to his pectorals. She began lightly kissing his chest and then sunk her teeth in firmly, eliciting a husky breath of erotic pleasure from Harry. It hurt but in that great way, as she deepened it, causing the smallest hint of blood to appear leaving a dark love bite in her wake.

Harry grabbed her fiery red hair and forced her mouth roughly into his, tasting his blood on her sweet rosy lips. He reached behind her and unclasped her bra with a single hand, letting it drop carelessly to the ground. He took her arms and pinned them together over her head against the wall as he looked down at the glowing sight of her heaving breasts. They were two beautiful and ample pale orbs of perfection, cast in a magnificent light from the roaring fire. He let his head slide down her neck, trailing it with kisses, causing her to writhe and moan softly, biting her lower lip as her found his way to her breasts. He began working his way around them with his tongue, avoiding their darkened center, sending her writhing in protests at his perpetual teasing. He finally took her left firmly in his hand, he rubbed and massaged it. Slowly at first, but more vigorously now. Tweaking the full erect nipple between his thumb and forefinger. He took her other into his eager mouth, letting his teeth brush against the skin. He began to work the nipple inside his mouth, taking it between his teeth and holding it firm while rapidly flicking it with his tongue. Ginny's moans become more pronounced as she tried to struggle against the firm hold Harry had on her arms, pleading for their release. Harry hesitated at first, but reluctantly let one free, which immediately found its way to her extremely wet maidenhood. She began rubbing her soft pleasure bud, moaning louder and deeper now. Harry could smell her juices flowing and they caused his already growing erection to nearly burst through his pants. He knew what she wanted, so he decided to give her what she was aching for. He slowly worked his way down her flat stomach, letting his tongue glide over her smooth skin. He knelt before her now and let the aroma of her erotic scent fill him. He could feel the heat she was generating on his face.

He paused and brought his hand down, lightly touching her velvet softness over her drenched panties. She gasped at his touch as he began rubbing her firmly, working aside her underwear to push two fingers inside of her. Working them slowly in and out of her with verve and force. Her breathing started getting heavy and deep. He took her clit under his thumb and began rubbing it in earnest, she screamed as she felt her climax building fast. Harry moved his lips to meet her folds, parting her lips with his, plunging his tongue inside her. She bucked and writhed in earnest at his ministrations as he let his tongue glide up and down her walls, pushing it deeper, in and out in generous measure. God how the hell did he get so good at this, she wondered. Harry knew she was close, he knew what would send her reeling over the edge, he looked up and whispered in a throaty tone, "Cum for me baby," as he took her clit fully into his mouth, sucking it fully now, while still working his fingers inside her. This was too much, she felt herself clench as the strength of the orgasm nearly caused her to collapse. She threw her head back and screamed his name loudly into the night as a sudden rush of juices flooded her and Harry was quick to catch all he could in his mouth, he loved her taste and never deprived himself the chance to sample it. She bucked in earnest as waves of pleasure took her.

Harry let her ride it out before he stood back up, kissing her firmly on the lips, letting her taste herself. She now began working her hand down his chest and abs, reaching for the waistband of his jeans, unbuttoning and working the zipper down hastily. He helped her get them off along with his boxers. He stood bare before her now, erect and still growing in the firelight. Ginny took his large shaft into her soft little hand and began stroking it to and fro, slowly at first, but now adding more speed. He sharply inhaled as she continued to work his throbbing member.

She began to kneel, as he moaned deeply. She was on her knees before him now, still working his shaft firmly in her hand. She let the tip of her lips brush slightly against the head of his penis as he began thrusting slightly at the teasing. She smiled, reviling a bit in her revenge for his similar actions. She decided he had suffered enough as she parted her lips to take the front of him into her mouth. He gasped as his head shot up. She began working him in and out of her more than willing little mouth, finding it hard to take it all in, deep thorating being a skill she never quite picked up. She worked what she could in and let her tongue wrap itself around the base. She began working him in and out in rapid succession. Causing his breathing to elevate to nearly hyperventaling standards. He could feel his release building but he wanting to be inside her when it occurred. He pulled her by the shoulder to her feet and silenced her protests with his mouth firmly placed on hers.

He lifted her off her feet as she wrapped her legs around him. They made their way quickly over to the bed where Harry tore away her last flimsy piece of clothing. She lay on her back as Harry positioned himself at her front. She opened her legs allowing him access. He made his way between them and felt his throbbing erection brush against her opening.

He looked deep in her eyes, "Tell me what you want baby," he asked in a deeply husky voice.

She thrusted up at his cock with her waiting sex, "I want you in me now, please Harry, fill me up."

He complied, taking himself in his hand, letting it guide his erection inside Ginny. She let out a sharp wail as he entered, dropping her head hard against the bed, not breaking her gaze from his eyes. He pushed deeper inside, fully sheathing himself in her soft walls. Once there he just lingered for a moment, then he began working himself out, and then back in at a steady rhythm. She panted as her moans became louder. He felt himself glide in and out of her in full force now, working her into a frenzied state. Hitting the back of her, where he knew her spot was. He skillfully hit that button hard with each thrust. Her erotic cries pierced the whole of the room.

She suddenly sifted, indicating she wanted him on his back with her on top. He flipped her over on top of him without sliding out. Once there Ginny began to grind down on him with fevered excitement. She knew she was again close but she always felt it so much better when she was on top. He took and began vigorously working her heaving breasts. She let herself fall over and over again on Harry's shaft, which was just aching for its own release. Harry however had the restraint to let her get there first. He didn't have to wait long as she began working her clit with her hand, Harry seeing this was now helping.

"Oh God Harry I'm so close, I can feel it, oh man, oh yessssssssssssssssssssssssss," she cried as her second orgasm took her. It was much more powerful than the first and it washed over her fiercely, racking her body with a sudden euphoric release of intense pleasure. Feeling her go and contract was enough to push Harry over the edge, he let himself spill in her completely with one last massive upward thrust. She stayed on top with him still buried inside her as they both rode out their orgasmic highs. Hitting that peak of sexual ecstasy hard this time.

Finally their heavy breathing began to slow as she finally swung her leg off and collapsed beside him feeling completely spent. They just stared into each others eyes for a while; it was Harry who broke the silence first.

"Merlin Ginny that was amazing," he said breathlessly.

She smiled back at him "You weren't so bad yourself Mr. Potter, not bad at all," she answered in a deeply sensual tone.

He smiled, and then a look of fear took him, "Ginny, the charm, did you remember the charm," he cried, knowing now that he had forgotten.

She nodded, putting his mind at ease, "Yes, I did it before I came here, believe me Harry I do not want children right now."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief and nodded back, "You know I'm going to miss you right," he said softly, letting his voice tell her he meant it.

She nodded, "Yeah and I'm going to miss the hell out of you, but we both have lives to get on with, and like I said who knows what the future holds, I mean it's not like were both getting married to anyone else, so lets just see what happens, I have a feeling that in the end we'll end up right back here, in each others arms, right where we should be," she said as she placed her hand gently on his face, looking him deeply in the eyes.

He just gazed back, not answering. He didn't know what the future held, he didn't know if he and Ginny would end up together. He did care for her deeply and he knew they would stand a real chance of happiness. But the same old nagging doubt crept in; he could never give himself completely to her. He suddenly felt ashamed for what was in his heart, but he couldn't deny it. While his feelings for Ginny ran deep he was in love with somebody else, and what the future held for him and Hermione, he didn't know.

_A/N: Well here it is, I hope you all enjoyed it, and as I said the story continues in my other fic Captured Innocence, check it out to see what happens, thank you all for reading, I'd love to hear what you think. May life always treat you all very well._


End file.
